Visit from a Nekodemon
by ablast4
Summary: Yoruichi pays Ichigo a visit while Isshin and Yuzu listen at the door.  Rated T for Nudity and suggestiveness
1. Unwanted visitor

Visit from a Nekodemon

Yoruichi pays Ichigo a visit while Isshin and Yuzu listen at the door

I don't own Bleach

"It's been a long time since the last time I was alone like this," Ichigo thought as he sat quietly in his room, "I've finally got some time to relax and actually get some studying done." He had barely opened his textbook when he heard, "Hello, Ichigo." He looked over and saw a small black cat perched on his windowsill. "Oh, hey Yoruichi. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi flicked her tail and responded, "Kisuke's out of town this week and I got lonely at the store. So, I came to visit you." Ichigo thought a moment before saying, "Aren't those kids and that one really tall guy still there?" "Yeah, but they're not very good company. Jinta's always wailing on Ururu and Tessai's always wailing on Jinta for wailing on Ururu. In short, the store isn't any fun without Kisuke there," Yoruichi said as she leaped onto Ichigo's bed. "Is Mr. Hat-n-Clogs really that entertaining?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah, but since he's gone, you're going to have to entertain me for a while." After she was done talking she transformed. A cloud of steam filled the room, but the window was open. It cleared out in a few seconds to reveal Yoruichi's naked form lounging on Ichigo's bed. He couldn't keep himself from screaming, "Yoruichi! Why are naked on my bed!" Yuzu and Isshin were at the door with glasses in no time flat.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! For those who don't know, neko means cat. This fic is going to remain T-rated.


	2. Another Unwanted Visitor

Visit from a Nekodemon

Yoruichi pays Ichigo a visit while Isshin and Yuzu listen at the door

I don't own Bleach

"Yoruichi, can't you put some clothes on!" Ichigo shouted, "You can't just be naked in someone else's room like that!" Yoruichi was unfazed by Ichigo's shouting, "Well, I'm sure you've realized that I didn't bring any clothes of mu own and I'm not going to wear any of your filthy rags." Ichigo indignantly shouted, "Hey! Can't you at least change back into your cat form?" "Not really," was Yoruichi's response, "It's a lot easier to talk to other people like this. You're not embarrassed, are you? Big strong Ichigo can face powerful Arrancers without flinching but cowers before the sight of a naked woman? That's kind of sad." Ichigo was speechless. Yoruichi continued, "This could be a major weakness of yours. We're going to have to do some special training to help you get over your prudeness." Ichigo was so scared he could barely move, "Special training?"

"Yuzu, I think it's time for you to take your bath now," Isshin said in a half concerned, half distracted tone. "No," Yuzu whispered angrily, "You go take your bath!" "Alright," Isshin said sadly, and then realized what had just happened, "Yuzu, you shouldn't be listening to this." "Why, what are they going to do?" Yuzu asked innocently. Isshin responded, "I'll have Rukia explain it to you when you're older. But right now go take your bath." Yuzu took her ear away from the door and went to put her glass back in the kitchen. Karin came up the stairs and asked, "Do you really have to do this? Ichigo's had plenty of girls in his room before and nothing big has ever happened." "That may be true, but this one's different. She's being really aggressive," Isshin explained to her. Karin shrugged it off and said, "He'll probably just burst through the door and knock you on your butt again. Or if he's really desperate, he may jump out the window. It's not like one woman can guard both escape routes."

"Yoruichi, this really isn't necessary," Ichigo was trying to reason with her, "You don't have to do this. I'm okay with being a prude, really!" Yoruichi wasn't convinced, "We have to do this, if we don't you'll be a virgin for the rest of your life. As your friend I don't want that to happen to you." Ichigo had to escape. He ran for the door, but Yoruichi was quicker and already blocked it. That left one option. He turned to jump out the window but there3 was already another woman standing there in a soul reaper uniform. She said, "Lady Yoruichi, I'm so glad I finally found you!"


	3. Bee vs Strawberry

Visit from a Nekodemon

Yoruichi pays Ichigo a visit while Isshin and Yuzu listen at the door

I don't own Bleach

"You scum! Do you really think that just because you're the savior of soul society, then you're allowed to violate Lady Yoruichi!" Soifon was epically pissed, "Well, answer me you dog!" Ichigo was more irritated than scared, "What the hell are you talking about! She came here and it's her own fault she's naked. I wish she was wearing clothes but…" Before he could finish Soifon cut him off, "You dare to insult Lady Yoruichi's beauty in such a way? If Lady Yoruichi weren't here right now I would skin you alive!" Yoruichi looked upon the scene with glee and thought to herself, "I should probably do something, but this is way too much fun."

Ichigo was still trying to defend himself from Soifon's onslaught, "I didn't want Yoruichi to come here!" Soifon countered, "Such insolence! A commoner such as yourself will address her as Lady Yoruichi! And you should be honored to be in her presence, regardless of whether or not it was requested!" Yoruichi called in from the sidelines, "It's okay if he just calls me Yoruichi," but she went unheard. Soifon continued, "You may be powerful, but you are nowhere near worthy enough to be in the presence of the great Lady Yoruichi!" yoruichi chimed in again, "It's okay if you just call me Yoruichi to," but again, Soifon didn't hear her.

"Explain yourself substitute soul reaper. Why are you here with Lady Yoruichi?" Soifon was still seething with fury, but she managed to get a hold of herself. "I don't know!" Ichigo replied with the same controlled anger, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" "Then I will," Soifon responded coolly. She then turned to the still naked and making no attempt to hide it Yoruichi and asked in a sweet voice, "Lady Yoruichi, why are you here? Also, why are you naked?" "I'm giving him some special training, and I'm naked because I came in my cat form," Yruichi explained to her. "Then it's settled!" Soifon shouted with resolve, "I will help you train this boy!" Yoruichi smiled, "This'll be fun."


	4. Escape

Visit from a Nekodemon

Yoruichi pays Ichigo a visit while Isshin and Yuzu listen at the door

I don't own Bleach

"So what kind of training are you giving him, Lady Yoruichi? Is it kido? Hakuda? What is it?" Soifon asked politely. Yoruichi smirked, "We're going to train him to be a man, or at least act like one." "What do you mean?" Soifon asked. "What I mean is I'm training him to not be such a prude," Yoruichi explained. "Very well then, I promised to assist you and so I shall!" Soifon pulled Suzemebachi out of its sheath. "Wait hold on!" Ichigo shouted. But Soifon didn't attack Ichigo. Instead she turned Suzemebachi on herself. Her clothes were laying on the floor in a tattered heap in about 5 seconds.

"You know, you didn't have to tear up your clothes like that," Yoruichi commented. "It doesn't matter! What's most important is the training of this boy here!" she pointed at Ichigo with conviction, "We begin now!" Ichigo just now recovered from the shock of seeing Soifon strip, "Why the hell did you do that!" "It's part of your training," Soifon yelled. "I don't want this training!" Ichigo yelled back. "Well, to me it looks like you _really_ want this training," Yoruichi said teasingly, "Anyway, let's get started." "Hold on!" Ichigo was panicking, "I, uh, I gotta go to the bathroom!" It was a lame excuse. "Do you really have to do that right now?" Soifon asked. "Uh, Yeah! I don't want to piss myself during the training." "Alright," Soifon consented, but make it quick." "I will," Ichigo assured her and ran into the bathroom. The force of the door opening knocked Isshin back into the wall, shattering the glass he was holding and knocking him down the stairs.

"How long do you think he'll take?" Soifon asked. "Normally it would take about a minute, but something not right here," Yoruichi responded, "I'm not entirely sure but I remember hearing that guys can't piss while they're aroused." "That's right!" Soifon shouted, I bet he's trying to escape!" Soifon Flashed into the hallway and kicked down the bathroom door, "What do you think you're doing!" "Um, i was just getting the condoms," Ichigo said slowly. "You pervert!" Soifon shouted and slapped him. "Wait, I thought we were doing this training because I'm not a pervert." "Stop mocking me!" Soifon shouted and slapped him again, "We are doing this training right now!" Soifon dragged him into the room, closed the door, and she and Yoruichi started their training.

"This is bad. I feel like I should do something," Rukia was sitting on the building next to the Kurosaki clinic and looking in through the bedroom window. "Nah," said Ichigo, who was sitting next to her, "I think Kon can handle this one."


End file.
